History of Rimmington
Rimmington is a small mining town on the south-coast of Asgarnia. It's stragetic value is little beyond the resources it provides.his page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that the town of Rimmington has experienced, as well as a list of known rulers Rimmington history. King Aztarwyn Gonzo *Soon after the second large-scale Gielinorian War begins, also known as World War II, shortly after the battle for Lumbridge ends, Aztarwyn orders for Rimmington to be destroyed. *Rimmington is turned to ashes, and the ruined town is secured. *Soon after Aztarwyn defeats any white knights affiliated with Falador, he controls most of Asgarnia, winning the war. *Rimmington is rebuilt a year after King Aztarwyn wins the war. *Rimmington, during the third year of Aztarwyn's reign, is where the Asgarnian Rebellion begins, led by Thomas Nekai II, shortly after Aztarwyn disappears. *A skirmish results in rebellion forces pushing out the Kingdom's forces. *After many shifts of power, Aztarwyn controls Rimmington. He then disbands the Empire, allowing any to nab it. Baron Xandres (Kinshra Knights) *The Kinshra acquired Rimmington and harvested all of its resources. They left the town in ruins after salvaging anything worth any value. *The Kinshra had no need for the town once it was basically destroyed, and left it a ghost town. *Soon Joseph Adalhard moved west from Port Sarim and claimed that land, to get it into working order once again. Emperor Joseph Adalhard Please see: Holy Asgarnian Empire St. Weatherby S.(Sworn) Lionheart, Grand Duke ◾Proclaimed as the Sage-King of Asgarnia, Weatherby and the Six Princes holds the new Kingdom of Asgarnia together with a fair and honest effort, and attempts to reunite the scattered forces of the Order of the White Knights. Weatherby manages to gain a recognizable leadership status among the White Knight groups, attaining the allegiance of Section Finstere and the Section Rovin (he also tried to gain the allegiance of Sir Tain Def's section but failed), by maintaining them in seperate knight divisions, forging the Alliance of Asgarnia. The Kingdom of Asgarnia was at the peak of its prosperity during this time among most previous rulers, its military might of the White Knight Alliance of Asgarnia standing fairly equivalent to the strength of the Alliance of Kandarin, standing approximately 180000 strong (180 joint Clan members)... ◾A spontaneous rebellion arise in Rimmington led by its Baron, who allied with the Ryders in an attempt to once again invade Asgarnia. However, the rebellion eventually fails due to lack of strength as Kandarin intervenes and completely destroys the town. Weatherby is heartbroken by the bloodshed of his own people. ◾King Weatherby calls upon previous king Alexander, knowing that he is still alive, and returns the City of Falador back to him. ◾Saint Weatherby remains in Port Sarim and rebuilds Rimmington. He combines Rimmington and Port Sarim into one state, the Grand Duchy of Sarimia, which serves the new Asgarnia shortly before he abandoned his nobility to fully devote his loyalty to his Lord Saradomin, remaining as a legendary Sage of Asgarnia and a retired Paladin Hero. Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Aztarwyn takes control of Rimmington and Port Sarim, using them as bases for his invasion of Varrock. *Aztarwyn doesn't control the two for long, and his forces leave the two unguarded completely, allowing anyone to take it. Queen Johanna I King Varis I * Varis Grey, King of Burthorpe at this time, accepts the fealty of Rimmington as Asgarnian territories defect from King Alexander's Asgarnia. * Rimmington is an important mining center during this time Holy Asgarnian Empire Please see: Holy Asgarnian Empire Grand Duke Straton Ryder Worshippers of the Dragonkin *Here be worshippers Grand Duke Alexander Avael *Grand Duke Alexander Avael reorganizes Port Sarim and Rimmington into the Grand Duchy of Sarimia. *Lord Mayor Logan Courval wanders into the city and meets with the Grand Duke and several of his officals. The Duke then hosts Lord Courval for dinner, discussing issues in misthalin and the new Duchy's state of affairs. The food was good. *A local hunter, Garridan, discovers evidence of Goblin raids into the mines. Godric is present for this discovery and brings the issue up to General Atromir. The Sarimian Council begins planning for a retaliation against the goblins to stop any future raids. *Upon the death of the Grand Duke, Rimmington, along with Port Sarim and the Kinshra territories, is declared part of the new Republic of Asgarnia. This, however, is not effective immediate as it was in other areas, as the Prime Minister of the Duchy, who stood opposite the Grand Duke, declared Rimmington its own Republic. The Asgarnian Republic of Rimmington Prime Minister Godric Grey *This movement was founded by and acted out by Godric Grey and other members of Grand Duke Alexander Avael's Sarimian court. *Godric retained the title of Prime Minister and is the first and only Head of State. *Due to the fall of the Duchy and the rise of Republics, Godric entered talks with the Kinshra to negotiate the formation of the Republic of Asgarnia. The negotiations failed after some time. *The ARR looked to the north, and entered negotiations with the republic of Monvallis, seeking a better deal. Eden Syvian agreed to protect the ARR, and the Republic was considered part of the Monvallian territories. The Republic, however, retained complete automy. Principality of Rimmington *Varis Grey, a large presence in assisting the management of Rimmington, is eventually nominated to become it's Prince. *A short, mostly ceremonial campaign is held between several nobles with claims to the throne. Varis' past experience as a Monarch, and his historical unification of Asgarnia dominate the campaign, and he wins in an expected landslide victory. No other candidate receives even a single vote. *Varis becomes Prince of Rimmington and reforms the republican government to a Monarchial one with popular support. Also gaining aid with the Godless. *Personally leading several battalions into battle, Varis succeeds in crushing the Goblin threat in rimmington county. *Negotiations begin with The White Knights about unification, but fall through when Falador refuses to compromise. *Negotiations pick up once again with Monvallis this time, and it is eventually agreed that a merger into a Kingdom will be done under Varis' leadership. Kingdom of Anglia *Founding a Kingdom for the second time, Varis is crowned King of Anglia. *Stuart Syvian is named Earl of Rimmington after Anglia is formed. Earl Stuart Syvian *Insert history here. *After King Corvus had been crowned, Stuart was removed of his position. Earl (?) *(?) becomes earl after Corvus is crowned King of Anglia. *Insert history here. *After all nobles agree to sign a statement requesting for Corvus to step down from the crown and move onto New Dawn, where he would rule, Connor Del'Vair is now made Earl of Rimmington. Earl Connor Del'Vair *The Godless attacked the main site of the goblins raiders in order to stop their most active raid in Rimmington. Soon the Godless left the town, leaving it's walls, medics, and a scout behind. Giving the Earl a horn, case the godless are needed. *Following the rise of House Ritel in Falador, a conquest to invade Asgarnia threatens peace. *Emperor Edward of Argrevia signs King Caden's Peace, selling the land south of Falador, including Rimmington, to House Ritel. Queen Rena Ritel appoints one of her own vassals to Rimmington. Countess Hayley Spears * Temple Knight Commander Hayley Spears made Countess of Rimmington County. * Raised taxes upon the inhabitants of the county, invested much into the county Guard. * Moved the Order 171 Garrison from Falador to Rimmington. * Built a Clocktower on the outskirts of Rimmington in honor of Saradomin & fallen Temple Knights. * Construction of a mental hospital was planned and initially started but unfortunately never finished. * As Hayley usually does in political positions, she left her position as Countess and gave authority of Rimmington to Asgarnia. Earl Levito Adair * Invested in various Businesses around the village bringing in well needed money for the Kingdom of Asgarnia Economy * Made a series of renovations to make the village more appealing * Levito was then Made the Duke of Southern Asgarnia The Duchy of Sarimia * Earl Levito of Rimmington was made duke of the Sarimian region * Earl Arno Eriador was instated as the new Earl of rimmington Duke Aegidius Blackwood *A number of reforms in the area of the Duchy are in placed, the region entering a time of peace and building *The Area of Sarimia does well under the leadership of the old Duke, with roads being built and public works the center point of his plateform, he is well liked by the peoples *Following the leaving of King Andreas, Duke Blackwood declares independence from the Kingdom of Asgarnia and forms the Revolutionary Republic of Sarimia. Revolutionary Republic of Sarimia Stadtholder-General Aegidius Blackwood * The old Duke, Aegidius Blackwood, is sown in as Stadtholder-General of this new Republic, promosing to hold general elections once the land is secured. * The Repubic itself is radical in nature, abolishing all titles and ranks of nobility, and puts a price on each head of high ranking nobles who were wanted for treason * Three parties are form in the Republic's Council of Aldermen; The Free People of Asgarnia lead by Stadtholder-General Blackwood, The Asgarniian Republic Association lead by Councillor Harrison Richardon, and the Fascist Federalist Front lead by Councillor Adolphus Leiter * The Stadtholder-General forms his own private Cabinet that would be in charge of running it's own Department. * The Republic was built from the ground up by the Stadtholder-General, and the area entered a quiet null compared to the rest of the world, building and building * Following some time as Stadtholder-General, Aegidius followed through with his promise and gave up his position for public elections * After sometime, the Republic fades from view, the areas using local form of government to run themselves. Count James Grey * James Grey, grandson of Varis Grey, finishes his thesis on Law to become a Dr. of law. He travels to Asgarnia and wins the appointment of Count Rimmington after convincing the new Olivriar regime in Falador of his qualifications. * Rimmington is nearly completely destroyed as Kinshra forces deploy powerful magics against the town. The White Knights eventually send a force to respond, but are outnumbered by the Kinshra. While in pitched battle, the Void Knights interrupt late and defeat both forces, capturing several fighters before retreating. * Count James begins courting donations and aid from across Gielinor to rebuild Rimmington. Because the destruction of Rimmington was largely because Asgarnian national forces could not respond in time, James decides to create a group housed in Rimmington. He raises the Local Defense Forces made up of locals and foreign volunteer fighters. The LDF secures the town to protect the new construction efforts. Duchy of Sarimia Reformed Countess Hayley Spears * The Temple Knight Commander is reinstated as Countess House Forrester * Lord Harys Forrester is named Earl of Rimmington by King Edward I of Sarimia. * Harys moves into the residency of the Castle 'Seaclyffe.' * Harys is named General of Sarimia; and is given Command of the Sarimian Levies in the Empire. * Eastern Falador falls to an Unknown Faction; and Harys rouses the Sarimian Military, and begins a Siege of the Eastern Half of Falador. * Rimmington Enters a lockdown, and patrols are set North of the Town, in the forests. * A small, Wooden wall is raised around the town. * Harys, along with the Sarimian Military, Storms the Eastern Walls of Falador, and re-take the East part of the City, along with a Charge from the White Knights and Guard Forces. * The Military Returns to Sarimia, and Life returns to Normal in Rimmington. * A Brief Hurricane makes Landfall, causing widespread flooding. * The Sarimian Military is roused once more by Harys, sending two companies of Archers and Heavy Horse north of Falador, and leaving the rest behind as an Auxillary Force, by Orders of King Varis II of Falador, on suspicions of Kinshra activity near the City. * During the Invasion of Falador, Kinshra forces overrun the Rimmington garrison and destroy the town in the Razing of Rimmington. Valengale-Lavelle Era Viktor Valengale, Earl of Rimmington * After an extended period of time in which there was an obscure line of lords and ladies of Rimmington, the Earl of Galewood, Lord Viktor Valengale was appointed by then-Grand Duke of Sarimia, Stephen Lavelle. * After Stephen Lavelle steps down from power, rescinding his titles and holdings, the Earl of Rimmington takes the reins of Sarimia as a whole, however he does not assume the title of Grand Duke. * Sarim, the province neighboring Rimmington, would be occupied by a revolutionary movement which intended to unite with the Peasants' Republic of Draynor to create a new, larger republican state. However, the Earl of Rimmington managed to hold onto his own holdings and the republican movement fizzled out when the occupied territories of Draynor and Sarim were brought under the protection of the neighboring Kingdom of Misthalin. * An extended period of peace followed in which nothing interesting happens, until Viktor ascends to the title of Duke of Sarimia and, in accordance with the line of succession, Stephen Lavelle, husband to his eldest daughter, Corrina Valengale, returns to Sarimia to succeed him as Earl of Rimmington. Stephen Lavelle * Stephen Lavelle succeeds Viktor Valengale as Earl of Rimmington after the latter's ascension to Duke of Sarimia, as the husband to Viktor's eldest daughter, Corrina, in accordance with the line of succession. Category:Location Category:In-Character History Category:Asgarnia Category:POC Category:Incomplete Articles